Without Lilly
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Lilly's died . How will Oliver and Miley deal. Jake is back to help Miley when she needs it. Miley is seeing Lily everywhere she goes she doesnt know whats going on. Can Jake and Oliver help her to move on or will she be stuck with LILY 4 EVER. DONT OWN H


Without Lily!

What would Miley and Oliver do if something happened to Lily. How would they handle it. Jake comes back when Miley needs him the most.

But everywhere she goes she is seeing Lily just like she would if she was alive. Miley doesn't know what happening she thinks she is going crazy but everyone else thinks she is just missing her best friend can Oliver her and Jake get through this together. Life without Lilly is a life no one imagined.

Lilly's gone!

Miley was hanging out with Oliver at Rico's waiting for Lilly. Lilly is never this late says 16 year old Oliver. Im sure she is just stuck in Traffic says Miley as her phone goes off.

Hello says Miley. Miles says Jackson. Jackson whats wrong asks Miley? Its Lilly there has been an accident says Jackson. She's okay though right says Miley in a scared voice. Miles she's gone im so sorry says Jackson. How long ago says Miley. About 15 minutes ago says Jackson. Thanks for calling says Miley.

I have to call Oliver says Jackson. I am with him i'll tell him seeing as he just lost the love of his life and doesnt even know it says Miley refering to Oliver and Lilly's 3 year realationship. She hangs up the phone.

Who was that asks Oliver? Jackson. Oliver i need to tell you something so you better sit down says Miley. I think i'd rather stand says Oliver scared just by the look in her eye.

Its about Lilly there was an accident says Miley. But she will be okay says Oliver. Oliver says Miley. She's fine says Oliver. Oliver she died about 15 minutes ago in a head on collision im so sorry says Miley as she starts to cry. They hug and cry together.

(On the other side of the world) A young teenager girl age 16 has died in Malibu California. A familiar blonde boy turned his head towards the news. A picture of Lilly flashed on the screen.

Lilly whispers the blonde boy. Lilly Truscott lost her life tonight in a head on collision. Her friends and family had this to say. We lost our best friend tonight. Someone lost a daughte and someone lost a girlfriend and I lost my bestfriend and my sister says Miley who was crying her eyes out.

Miles says the blonde boy.

He picks up his phone and dials a number. I am dropping out one of my friends back home died and i need to be there he says. Jake are you sure says the director. Yes im leaving now says Jake as he buys a plane ticket online. Alright says the director. Thanks Paul says Jake as he packs his things and heads out the door.

(California)

Miley was in her room thinking about Lilly. Bud says her dad. Daddy says Miley. Hunny are you okay asks Robbie Ray. I miss her daddy,I miss the fact that i wont be able to call her and that she wont come skateboarding through the door at any moment says Miley.

Well i am going to miss her too but honey Lilly wouldnt want you to stop living says her dad. Im not ready to live without her says Miley as she turns over on her bed and goes to sleep.

(The next day) There was a knock on the door and Robbie Ray opened the door. Jake says Robbie. Hi Mr.Stewart says Jake. Jake Ryan i thought you werent due back for another 8 months says Robbie Ray. I heard about Lilly and I saw Miley on tv so i made up my mind and i belong here with Miley and our friends during this time says Jake.

Its good to see you have grown up says Robbie. Yes sir where is Miley asks Jake? Still sleeping he replies. How is she asks Jake? She is as well as can be expected says her dad. May i go see her asks Jake? Go right ahead say Robbie.

(Miley's dream) Lilly we have an Hannah Concert in 1 hour why arent you ready. Im not going to anymore Hannah Montana concert Miley you know that im gone forever say Lilly. No your right her says Miley. Miley im sorry says Lilly as her clothes fill with blood and she walks back Lilly come back yells Miley as she trys to follow.(end Dream)

Miley jumps out of bed and runs to the door and runs right into Jake. Jake says Miley.Miley what are you doing asks Jake? To check on Lilly i just had a horrible nightmare that she died and i just need to see her says Miley. Miles says Jake. It wasnt a nightmare was it says Miley. Im so sorry says Jake as he engulfs her in a hug. Why her why says Miley. I dont know says Jake. Miley looked up through the tears and said I missed you . I missed you too says Jake.

Why are you here asks Miley? I saw the news and i thought you might need me says Jake. Thanks Jake but when do you go back asks Miley dreading the anwser. I dont i dropped out of the movie says Jake. What why besides the main reason why your back. I dropped out because we need each other and i cant be there for you if i am halfway around the world sasy Jake.

Thanks for coming back says Miley. Anything for you Miley.

( 3 days later the Funeral) Miley got up to say what she had to say what she had to say about Lilly.

Lilly was my bestfriend from the time i moved here until now. No one will ever take her place. She was like a sister i never had and i will always remember her and i will always love her. She was a great person and i wish she hadnt died that night but she did and that day will haunt me forever. We love you Lils Rest In Peace.

Jake got up and spoke a few words. Lilly was a great person she was the kind of person who lets you in and pushes you towards what you want. Lilly helped me realize how much i was in love with her bestfriend. She was a great friend and i will miss her. Rest In Peace.

Oliver was next. She was my bestfriend and my girlfriend. I love and i always will. I will miss the little things and hopefully one day we will meet again. Till then i think we should do what she would want and begin to live our lives again as hard as it may seem.

(Weeks later) Weeks have flown by and everywhere i go i see Lilly its like she is trying to tell me something says Miley to her brother. Probably to move on with your life and continue on a Hannah Montana says her brother. Right says Miley as she stares at her water.

Hi Miley says Lilly as she sits next to her. What do you want from me i already lost you and now all you do is visit says Miley.

Miley you need to let the boys in they are hurting just as much and if you do that and continue to doing the one thing that you love you will be okay says Lilly. Thats the only way to stop seeing me says Lilly.

I miss you Lilly says Miley. I miss you too says Lilly.

(Jake's house)

Oliver how are you man asks Jake as he opens the door. Im okay im still going so that must mean something. I miss her says Oliver. I miss her too says Jake. Have you heard from Miley asks Oliver? No she wont let me see her she is putting up a wall and i dont know what to do says Jake. Give her sometime she will be okay says Oliver.

I think i have had enough time says Miley. Miles the two of them say. She hugs Oliver and then Jake. We need each other to get through this and i need you guys if i am going to be Hannah Montana again says Miley. Are you sure asks Oliver? I need to learn to live life without her and we need to do that together its the only way we are going to get through says Miley. I agree says Jake as he hugs Miley. Miley turns around and kisses him.

I not letting you go if there is anything i learned from all this is that Life short and you cant take it for granted says Miley as she hugs Jake and Oliver.

(10 years later)

Lillian Jessica Ryan yells Miley Ryan. Miley and Jake got married when they were twenty and had their dauhter when they were 21 which makes her 5. They had all moved on but never forgetten Lilly. They still visited her grave and talk to her parents.

Oliver met a girl named Sam in college the first person he ever told about Lilly. They got married a year after Miley and Jake. Their son was named Jullian truscott Oken. Their daughter name was Rose Lillian Oken.

They all still lived in Malibu.

Lillian get back yells Miley as her daughter runs away from her in a mall store.

Jake walked up in front of his daughter scooped her up. Lilly why are you being a bad girl says Jake. Jake thank goodness says Miley.

Its okay Miley she safe says Jake. Dont you ever run away from me ever again. Im sorry mommy says Lilly. Its alright says Miley.

We have to meet Oliver at the cemetary. I cant believe she has been gone 10 years says Miley as they drive to a familiar spot.

Hi aunt Lilly says Lilly as they get there. Hi Oliver says Miley as she hugs him.

Hey Lils we are here to celebrate your life and how we miss you says Miley.

Its been ten years and i still flinch on that road where you died we love and miss you says Miley.

I love you and miss you Lilly says Oliver.

Life isnt the same without you and I love and miss you says Jake.

Bye they say as they walk aways from the grave and out of the cemetary.

Goodbye says Lilly Truscott who had finally been let go and was able to live up in the Heavens at peace.

Dont own Hannah Montana


End file.
